


Better Than Expected

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism (kind of), F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, girl!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Everything goes just as wonderfully as planned and then some.





	Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Expected  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun/girl!Minhyuk, Hoseok/girl!Minhyuk, Kihyun/girl!Minhyuk, Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word count:** ~5.8k  
>  **Warning(s):** girl!Minhyuk, gender changes, polyamory, crossdressing, voyeurism, /slight/ exhibitionism, hair pulling, piercings, praise kink, mentions of toys  
>  **Author’s Note:** This is a continuation of It Gets Better (which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12286269)), but while you don’t have to read that one to understand this one (since this is just pwp lol), it would give a tiiiiiny bit of background ^^

Together and tangled up in each other, Hoseok and Kihyun are a vision on the bed.

Minhyuk almost can’t believe that this is really happening, and she had spent the better part of the day wondering if this weekend and the promises that came out of it had really happened. But, based on the somewhat lingering headache, the smirk Kihyun had sent her before she left for work this morning, and the sight in front of her, Minhyuk can say with certainty that this is definitely real. It’s not her fault, though, today seeming more like a dream than anything with how much she has been anticipating it in the last thirty or so hours. She has been jittery all day, mind wandering to Kihyun, Hoseok, and Kihyun _and_ Hoseok. She’s just happy that she feels better, both because Minhyuk hates feeling hungover in general, and because their little plan would’ve fallen through otherwise.

A moan, high and breathy, reaches Minhyuk’s ears from the bed, her eyes darkening as she’s snapped back to the present.

It will never fail to amaze Minhyuk just how hot her boyfriends are, both separately and together. And that’s when they have clothes on. Without clothes, they’re even more beautiful, Minhyuk never getting tired of tracing the dips and curves of their bodies, just as much as they love lavishing Minhyuk and her body with kiss after kiss after kiss.

Kihyun looks so tiny and small as he kneels between Hoseok’s legs, the flash of Hoseok’s foot tattoo catching Minhyuk’s attention as Hoseok’s leg kicks out from where it was wrapped around Kihyun’s back at something that Kihyun does. Minhyuk watches as Kihyun slowly works his way down Hoseok’s body, the skirt swishing with his small movements, thighs looking so nice and pretty in white tights, the navy fabric just barely covering Kihyun’s entire ass. Hoseok gasps, Minhyuk feeling her knees weaken at the sight of Kihyun in the same skirt and stockings from years ago, and seeing Hoseok’s lips parted in pleasure and fingers clinging to the sheets for stability.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok rasps, back arching as Kihyun’s head lowers. Kihyun only hums in response, head moving up and down at a pace that Minhyuk knows is too slow for Hoseok. He has never been patient when it comes to blowjobs, either giving or receiving them, much preferring enthusiasm and messiness. It’s funny if only because Hoseok can be a real tease when eating Minhyuk out, pressing soft, little licks with the lightest hint of pressure against her.

Hoseok’s panting fills the room the longer Kihyun has his mouth on him, Hoseok’s knuckles getting whiter and whiter as they desperately hold on to the only thing grounding him at the moment. Kihyun keeps making loud, appreciative noises that he normally doesn’t make, hips wiggling every so often, and it’s only then that Minhyuk realizes that Kihyun knows she’s home. He had known, but purposely started this and kept it up, knowing that Minhyuk would be watching.

With that knowledge, Minhyuk doesn’t bother waiting anymore. This isn’t the first time she has walked in on the two of them doing something sexual, but it’s the first time that Kihyun has timed it on purpose (at least, that Minhyuk knows of), and for some reason, it’s hot. She’ll have to mention exploring this to them later, but for now, Minhyuk makes quick work of taking off her pencil skirt, long fingers coming up to unbutton her blouse as fast as possible.

By now, Hoseok’s chest is rapidly rising and falling with every pant leaving his mouth, head still thrown back from the way Kihyun is sucking him off. Voice cracking on another moan, Hoseok lets go of the sheets in one hand, burying his fingers in Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun lets out a sound of satisfaction, the rumbling noise shooting straight through Minhyuk, and Hoseok as well judging by the new moan that tumbles past his lips.

Now that Minhyuk is close enough, she can see how Kihyun’s lips are so red and so pretty stretched around Hoseok’s cock, eyes closed as he focuses on bringing Hoseok the pleasure he deserves. Kihyun’s right arm is moving, but Minhyuk can’t see what he’s doing, not that it matters to her. She’s about five seconds away from just touching herself, but that would ruin their plans and they _still_ don’t know she’s there yet. Although it would be a good entrance, Minhyuk wants to touch them, wants to see Kihyun fully all pretty and dressed up in this skirt.

“Has Kihyunnie been good to you?” Minhyuk murmurs, dropping her blouse off on the floor as she stands next the bed, not yet climbing up.

Hoseok’s eyes fly open at the sound of her voice, the pretty brown of his eyes almost impossible to see. His lips part, Minhyuk only noticing then how pretty and red they are, a hand reaching out for Minhyuk.

Only then does Minhyuk climb up on the bed, fingers lacing with Hoseok’s almost immediately. Hoseok pulls her in for a kiss, and the first press of their lips feels _so_ good. She saw them eight hours ago, but even still, there’s nothing like coming home to them after a day at work, knowing that they’ll always be waiting for her. It’s even better when she knows they’re going to have fun.

Hoseok breaks away with another gasp and she can feel the way his hips lift from where Minhyuk is leaning against him. When Minhyuk turns and looks, she sees Kihyun looking back up at them with teasing eyes, lips still tight around Hoseok’s cock. Minhyuk feels a little part of her break at the sight, eyelashes fluttering when she thinks about how Kihyun has the exact same expression when he’s between _her_ legs. The only difference is that today, Kihyun is wearing makeup, the dark ring of eyeliner around his eyes making his gaze even heavier and sharper. Minhyuk thinks he looks beautiful, wonders if he did it on purpose so that he would look even prettier than he already does.

Pulling up slowly, Kihyun makes sure to maintain eye contact with Minhyuk the entire time, smirking when Hoseok’s dick is no longer in his mouth and ignoring the whine Hoseok lets out.

“Hey,” Kihyun greets, voice a little raspy, still smirking like he wasn’t giving Hoseok the blowjob of his life while staring Minhyuk down five seconds ago.

Minhyuk shivers, squeezing Hoseok’s fingers tighter. Even to this day, she isn’t used to Kihyun looking at her like he’s ready to press her into the bed and ravish her at any given opportunity.

Instead of answering, Minhyuk narrows her eyes, not willing to give in to Kihyun this time. But, she wants to kiss him so badly, can’t stop staring at the shiny quality of Kihyun’s lips, can’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to kiss Kihyun right now.

Hoseok ends up making the decision for her, letting Minhyuk’s hand go in favor of pressing her forward by the butt. “Just go kiss him so he can keep fingering me and I can eat you out now.”

The words shock Minhyuk, eyes widening and then closing just as quickly when Kihyun kisses her. It isn’t gentle by any means, and Minhyuk lets out an appreciative noise when Kihyun threads fingers in her hair and pulls. Minhyuk’s own fingers scramble to find something to hold on to, to ground herself with. She settles for Kihyun’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin there as Kihyun pulls her hair again, the pain bright and sharp against her scalp, coupled with the pain of Kihyun biting into her bottom lip. It’s already too much, Minhyuk feeling so incredibly warm, like a fire has started up within her, and they haven’t even _done_ anything yet.

Kihyun is the first one to pull back, a whimper leaving Minhyuk’s lips involuntarily. It gets Kihyun to laugh softly. Normally, Minhyuk would pout and huff at Kihyun for blatantly teasing her like this, but she can’t focus on anything other than the ghost of Kihyun’s lips on hers and his fingers in her hair.

Movement from the corner of her eyes catches her attention, Minhyuk looking back at Hoseok’s face to see him pouting.

“Yes?” Kihyun wonders. Minhyuk doesn’t need to look to know that Kihyun has raised an eyebrow to follow the question.

Hoseok’s cheeks turn the nicest shade of light red Minhyuk has ever seen, eyes flickering from Kihyun, to Minhyuk, and then back to Kihyun. “Can you move now? Please?”

Despite everything, Minhyuk melts. She can’t help but feel anything but soft when Hoseok is so cute and flustered like this.

Right now, though, she also feels confused. She isn’t touching Hoseok in any way, and she doesn’t think he’s asking them to move around the bed somewhere.

Just as Minhyuk is about to ask, Hoseok’s eyes widen before rolling back slightly, a shaky gasp leaving his lips.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kihyun asks, voice low and deep and sending a pang of arousal through Minhyuk, feeling her nipples harden against her bra.

Hoseok’s only answer is a whimper, Minhyuk watching as he bites down on his bottom lip hard, cheeks steadily turning darker and darker as Kihyun keeps doing whatever he’s doing.

Torn between watching Hoseok being pleasured and figuring out just what Kihyun is doing, Minhyuk takes one last lingering look at Hoseok’s pretty face before turning back towards Kihyun.

Kihyun is staring at Hoseok this time, eyes glinting in the way they do when he’s focused. And then Minhyuk sees Kihyun’s arm moving back and forth between Hoseok’s legs, a moan building up in her throat when she realizes Kihyun is fingering Hoseok. Distantly, she remembers Hoseok saying something about that before she got the air kissed out of her and thinks back to when she first got home and saw Kihyun’s arm moving then, too.

Minhyuk only watches for a few seconds before she gets distracted again, fingers itching to touch when she sees the pleated skirt sitting nice and pretty on Kihyun’s hips. The fabric is short, shorter than Minhyuk remembers, and it’s just shy of reaching the middle of Kihyun’s thighs from this angle. Minhyuk wants to run her hands all over Kihyun’s skin, and so she does, scooting closer and not wasting another second before reaching out and fiddling with the hem of the skirt. It’s soft, not too thick, but not too thin, and Kihyun looks just as amazing as she remembers. Errantly, Minhyuk wonders if she can convince Kihyun to take pictures dressed up like this later.

Not one to miss such an opportunity, Minhyuk runs her hands up the stockings, eyes widening when she goes up higher and finds thicker fabric hugging Kihyun’s upper thigh.

“They’re thigh-highs?” Minhyuk squeaks out. _Fuck_ , she can’t believe how hot this is.

“Yeah,” Kihyun says, completely nonchalant. She can hear Hoseok babbling and Kihyun cooing at him, but it’s all in the background for Minhyuk, eyes and hands trained on Kihyun’s beautiful pale thighs. She’s really going to have to get him to take a picture later.

“I wanna fuck you in this,” Minhyuk says, feeling herself get a little wetter at the thought of getting their strap-on out of the closet and pushing into Kihyun as he still has the skirt on, Hoseok petting through Kihyun’s hair and kissing him breathless at the same time.

“You can do that later after you sit on Hoseok’s face,” Kihyun replies.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minhyuk exhales. What did she ever do to deserve boyfriends like this?

Hoseok, on the other hand, is still whimpering, his legs shaking from where they’re laid out on the bed near Kihyun’s body and Minhyuk’s by proxy. She decides to get back to Kihyun later, promises to herself that she _will_ worship Kihyun in this skirt the way he deserves to be worshipped, but only after she gets off. Minhyuk doesn’t know how much more she can take without being touched, and if the way Hoseok’s moans are increasing in volume is anything to go by, he’s quickly reaching the edge.

Running a hand over the skirt one last time, Minhyuk presses a kiss to the space between the thigh-high and the skirt, loving the way Kihyun’s breath hitches for a second. She doesn’t pay him much attention other than a quick smirk, instead choosing to focus on Hoseok’s leg, running a hand up and past his knee, stopping to tap a little pattern on the ink on his thigh, past his prominent hip bones, skating over his abs, and finishing at Hoseok’s nipples.

“Is it my birthday?” Minhyuk wonders rhetorically. She fingers the small bar in Hoseok’s left nipple, rapt as she watches the way Hoseok sucks in a breath and looks at her in what Minhyuk can only describe as desperation. “This desperate already?”

“Kihyun has been at this for a while now,” Hoseok pants. That honestly doesn’t surprise Minhyuk. Kihyun has always been a tease in bed, dragging things out for as long as he possibly can until Hoseok and Minhyuk are shaking from all of the stimulation and waiting.

She coos, leaning down until they’re face to face, pressing a soft kiss to Hoseok’s lips. “He was being a tease, was he?” Minhyuk murmurs, enraptured with the way Hoseok’s eyes shine so beautifully.

Hoseok opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a moan that Minhyuk can feel in her bones.

“Kihyunnie, fuck-” Hoseok gasps, a wide range of emotions flitting across Hoseok’s face before stopping on lust and pleasure. Minhyuk can hear slurping now, Kihyun purposely making it as loud and messy as possible. Wanting to join in on the fun, Minhyuk flicks Hoseok’s nipple piercing again, pleased when Hoseok’s hips jerk up and Kihyun chokes slightly. Kihyun’s eyes are a little more watery than they were a while ago, and Minhyuk feels a sense of satisfaction seeing it when Kihyun glares up at her. She runs another finger over Hoseok’s nipple just because she can, Hoseok crying out at the stimulation as his hips jump again. Minhyuk only knows that Kihyun is trying to be mad because she knows how much he loves feeling Hoseok’s cock in the back of his throat. It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to fall back into his task, eyelashes fluttering as he works on sucking Hoseok’s cock hard when he pulls back up.

Looking back at Hoseok, Minhyuk feels a little warmer of the sight of Hoseok spread out on the bed under them, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he looks up at Minhyuk, pleading.

“Gonna come?” Minhyuk whispers. She makes sure to keep eye contact with Hoseok when she leans down, breath most likely warm against his piercing. Hoseok can only pant in response, a pant that turns into a moan when Minhyuk sucks around Hoseok’s nipple, tongue running over the metal bar.

She knows the exact moment Hoseok comes, can feel the way his abs clench under her hand, his panting turning into short, staccato moans that turn into one long moan that tappers off.

Minhyuk doesn’t let up, content to keep running her tongue over Hoseok’s piercing because she herself knows how sensitive it can feel. She loves the feel of Hoseok underneath her, soft, warm skin available for her to touch as she pleases. It’s even better after he has just come, body so much more sensitive and more receptive to touch than usual. She’s just starting to trace a finger over Hoseok’s abs when he whines out a, “S-stop. Too much.”

Minhyuk listens, but only after scratching down Hoseok’s abs and licking around his nipple one more time. Hoseok looks absolutely wrecked, but Minhyuk has seen him looking worse, in the best way possible. There’s a certain pride in seeing Hoseok blinking slowly, cheeks flushed, and forehead damp with sweat, knowing that she’s part of the reason he looks like that in the first place. Sure, she can admit that Kihyun had more to do with it than she did this time, but there’s always next time, and it has never been a competition anyways.

Weakly, Hoseok reaches out for Kihyun, who crawls up and kisses Hoseok. Minhyuk watches, unable to look away as their lips move against each other slow and unhurried, Hoseok’s hand cupping Kihyun’s face. It doesn’t take long until Hoseok is pulling Minhyuk down for a kiss, too, Minhyuk melting into the touch.

Curious fingers walk up from the middle of Minhyuk’s thigh to her hips, Minhyuk twitching at the sudden, light touch. The same fingers curl under the elastic at the top of Minhyuk’s panties, pulling up before releasing, letting it snap against Minhyuk’s skin. Gasping into the kiss, Minhyuk can only wiggle her hips back towards Kihyun, wordlessly asking him to do it again, to do _anything_. It’s a miracle she has even lasted this long without someone touching her given her propensity to always be touching them in some way.

Chuckling, Kihyun runs his fingers along the top of her panties, which isn’t really what Minhyuk wanted, but it’s what she’s going to have to deal with. She has learned to not rush Kihyun in whatever he wants to do or else he’s going to take even longer. Hoseok is more easy, more soft, giving in much faster than Kihyun, but he still listens to Kihyun, a little sadism coming out every now and then.

A new set of hands settles around Minhyuk’s hips, strong and warm and large enough to be just shy of spanning her whole waist. Minhyuk just barely holds back from whining, already impatient now that they’re finally touching her. It isn’t that she minds taking care of them first, but they’re both a menace when they turn their complete attention on her. She knows what they’re capable of, how easily they can break her down, so once they start, it doesn’t take much for Minhyuk’s resolve and patience to dissolve.

“This set is pretty,” Hoseok comments, his thumbs joining in and running over the top of the dark blue lace of her underwear.

Minhyuk shivers from the feeling of three hands and two pairs of eyes on her. Hoseok continues what he’s doing, but Kihyun’s hand moves lower, barely pressing against Minhyuk’s body as he goes. It’s maddening, knowing that they’re both so close to her but going so slow, their touch too light to be anything more than a hint of a soft caress.

From behind, Kihyun presses up against her, lips pressing a kiss to her shoulder as his hand travels lower. Minhyuk’s thighs are already shaking from holding herself up on her knees and from their touch.

Hoseok’s eyes are slightly lidded, probably a result of his orgasm and the feeling of Minhyuk’s skin soft and giving under his hands. He kisses her, then, Minhyuk moaning when Hoseok doesn’t waste any time in getting his tongue in her mouth.

Kihyun chooses that exact moment to press right against her clit through her underwear, a choked noise leaving Minhyuk’s lips at the pressure. She can feel the smirk on Kihyun’s face from where his lips are still pressed to her shoulder, and she’s about to yell at him but Hoseok doesn’t let her go far, distracting her by pulling her down by the hips so she’s laying on top of him more. Kihyun follows, his chest warm and strong as he presses against her, his finger continuing its maddening back and forth motion over her clit.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk chokes out once she pulls back for air, eyes screwed shut from all of the sensations hitting her at once. Hoseok is so warm under her, the cold of his nipple piercing serving as a small shock when her arm accidentally touches it when she moves. It gets Hoseok to suck in a sharp breath, Minhyuk looking up at him through her lashes. She could get lost in his gaze forever, the way he looks at her like she’s the only person in the world, every single bit of his attention on her.

Seemingly not wanting to be left out, Kihyun slips his fingers under Minhyuk’s underwear, Minhyuk jolting with a moan when he slowly presses a finger into her without warning. It’s too slow, Minhyuk pushing her hips back for more, but Kihyun only tuts.

“Good girls wait for their rewards,” he says.

Minhyuk freezes at the words, suddenly feeling the implicit need to be good and to listen to Kihyun. But she’s so _frustrated_ with all of this teasing, and she knows that Kihyun knows this.

In the end, Hoseok sets things into motion. He pulls Minhyuk up and closer, Kihyun’s finger slipping out of her entirely. Even more frustrated now, since Kihyun hadn’t touched her for nearly long enough, Minhyuk is about to give Hoseok a piece of her mind. Hoseok, though, doesn’t give her time to, simply catches her gaze and licks his lips before saying, “Come on princess, sit on my face now.”

All of Minhyuk’s protests dissolve, and she blinks. Hoseok usually isn’t this forward, and she’s half expecting Kihyun to protest so he can play a little more, but he doesn’t. Kihyun has always been softer for Hoseok, always quicker to give in to him, something that Minhyuk understands with every fiber of her being. If there are two things that she and Kihyun can agree on, they’re that Hoseok deserves the world and that she deserves punishment every once in a while.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok calls out. He doesn’t say anything else, but Kihyun seems to get whatever the message is anyways, making quick work of pulling Minhyuk’s underwear down. She shivers at the cold air, blushing a little when she feels how wet her underwear is when Kihyun pulls the fabric away.

Before Minhyuk can climb up, Kihyun quickly runs a finger over Minhyuk’s slit, teasingly pressing the pad of his finger over her clit. Minhyuk clenches on instinct, whining when Kihyun pulls away. She turns to glare at him, but her anger disappears instantly when she sees Kihyun lick his finger with a satisfied hum, body pulsing at Kihyun’s smirk and shiny lips.

“Go on,” Kihyun says, nodding his head in Hoseok’s direction. “You’ve both been good.”

Damn him, Minhyuk thinks. Damn him for being so infuriatingly hot and knowing just what to say and do to turn Minhyuk on.

But despite it all, Minhyuk isn’t going to pass up this opportunity to finally come and feel Hoseok’s tongue against her. She has been waiting all day, and if the eager way Hoseok pulls her up and over his face is anything to go by, he has been, too. Hoseok makes it so that she’s facing Kihyun, who watches them with rapt attention. The front of his skirt is tented slightly and his makeup is a little smudged, but he looks beautiful kneeling there in between Hoseok’s open legs. Hoseok is already hard again, his cock curved up towards his stomach and Minhyuk feels her mouth water. She really hopes that Hoseok will fuck her later or that she can give him a blowjob, anything to get her hands on him.

A sudden squeeze to her hips gets Minhyuk’s attention. “Ready?” Hoseok asks, breath warm against Minhyuk’s slit. She shivers, thighs already shaking and patience out the window at this point.

“Yes, yes,” Minhyuk gets out quickly. “Hoseok, please.”

The first swipe of Hoseok’s tongue against her pussy is strong, done with purpose, spanning the entire length of her. Minhyuk gasps, already knowing that she isn’t going to last long. Kihyun’s eyes get even darker at her gasp, Minhyuk burning under his gaze.

After that, Hoseok focuses on her clit, licking it over and over and over again with soft swipes that drive Minhyuk crazy. She’s so turned on that she can feel every little touch, every little hum that Hoseok lets out.

She doesn’t even realize she has closed her eyes until she has to open them again, fingers scrambling for purchase on anything when Hoseok lets out a long, drawn-out moan against her. From between Hoseok’s legs, Kihyun has started fingering Hoseok again. Minhyuk can see the way Kihyun’s three fingers move in and out of Hoseok, can hear the slick slide of lube as Kihyun tries to prepare Hoseok as well as he can. Hoseok’s fingers grip onto Minhyuk’s hips harder, Minhyuk gasping at the rough treatment, but not complaining at all. Hoseok stutters for a second, before starting up again, one hand reaching down to pull Minhyuk’s pussy lips apart so he can lick deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Minhyuk chants. She’s already so close, but she has to hold out, has to wait until Kihyun is fucking Hoseok. Watching Kihyun doesn’t make it any better – if anything, seeing the way Kihyun finger-fucks Hoseok only makes it worse with how responsive Hoseok is to everything.

Hoseok lets out a loud moan at one point, Kihyun smirking when Minhyuk groans, every one of her nerves set on fire.

“Found it,” Kihyun says, still with that infuriating smirk on his face.

Hoseok has to pull away to breathe, which Minhyuk is grateful for because at least she can put off her orgasm for a bit now that Hoseok isn’t eating her out like she’s the best thing he has ever tasted. He’s panting, lips shiny and full of Minhyuk’s slick, hands now settled around her thighs. Minhyuk can feel the ache in her thighs, but she holds on, biting her lip as she feels Hoseok breathe against her and watching as Kihyun puts on a condom, the skirt still falling over his hips.

“Ready?” Kihyun asks, one hand splayed over Hoseok’s hips as his thumb rubs soothing circles into the skin there. Minhyuk has always loved how soft Kihyun is at the beginning, always making sure they’re comfortable before starting.

“Yeah,” Hoseok croaks, completely wrecked.

At the confirmation, Kihyun pushes into Hoseok. The skirt obstructs any view that Minhyuk has, but she sees the way Hoseok’s thighs and abs twitch, can feel the way his fingers press harder into her thighs, can see the way Kihyun’s eyes close and mouth drop open in bliss.

“Fuck,” Kihyun pants. “You always feel so good.”

Hoseok whines at that, burying his face in Minhyuk’s inner thigh. Kihyun pulls back slowly before pushing into Hoseok so quickly that Minhyuk swears that she can feel it in her own body. For being so tiny, Kihyun has always had so much power when thrusting into either of them.

“Hoseok,” Minhyuk whines. She wants to wait until he’s ready, she really does, but she just can’t take it anymore. If she has to touch herself at this point, then she will, despite how much of a wasted opportunity it will be.

Thankfully, Hoseok gets the message well enough, pressing a finger into her as he goes back to licking along her clit.

Kihyun is panting now, the skirt swishing with every thrust he delivers and Minhyuk can barely focus between watching the way Kihyun’s thighs flex and the feeling of Hoseok pressing his tongue as deep into her as he possibly can next to his finger.

“Take your bra off,” Kihyun suddenly says, eyes dark when Minhyuk meets his gaze. “I want to be able to see all of you.”

Hoseok moans out his agreement, but it also could have been because Kihyun hasn’t let up on his thrusting at all.

Minhyuk’s brain isn’t working right now, so it takes her a few seconds to process the request. Her fingers shake as she tries to get her bra off, weak from Hoseok’s tongue against her and Kihyun’s tone. Hoseok continues licking against her, strong swipes of his tongue that have Minhyuk panting and losing her focus more than once.

Eventually, what feels like a small eternity later, Minhyuk gets her bra off, dropping it to the side somewhere to deal with later. Not a second later, Kihyun’s hand is cupping her left breast, thumb softly running over the piercing sitting nice and pretty through her nipple. Minhyuk whimpers, feeling her thighs clench at the touch.

“I thought I saw you put these in this morning,” Kihyun mutters as he switches to the other nipple.

Minhyuk almost comes immediately when Kihyun presses hard against her piercing with one hand and leans over to lick against the other piercing. She’s sure she’s soaking at this point, moan after moan leaving her lips like a prayer from all of the stimulation. Hoseok has two fingers in her now, lips unforgiving as he increases the suction around her clit.

Kihyun pulls back, eyes a little wild and unfocused. “Does it feel good? You look so pretty up there sitting on Hoseok’s face, baby girl,” he says, voice a little strained.

“Yes!” Minhyuk all but screams. The pressure inside of her is building so quickly, the fire within her untamed at this point. “It feels so good, you feel good, Hoseok feels so good.”

Because as much as she loves receiving praise, there’s nothing like watching the way Hoseok’s cheeks darken, shyly averting his gaze when he’s praised. Sometimes, depending on what they’re doing, Hoseok even doubles his efforts at being good.

Such as now.

At the unconscious stream of praise flowing out of Minhyuk’s mouth, Hoseok groans, the vibrations shooting up Minhyuk’s spine and leaving her breathless.

It only takes Kihyun sucking on her nipple and Hoseok pressing his tongue flat against her clit as his fingers find that one spot inside of her for Minhyuk to come with a scream. She can barely feel anything other than pleasure, almost as if she has transcended to a higher plane of being. They don’t let up, that much Minhyuk can tell, and when she’s finally able to open her eyes again, Kihyun’s teeth catch her nipple as he pulls back. A strangled noise leaves Minhyuk’s throat, body pulsing weakly at the stimulation. Hoseok is still licking against her, but it’s softer now, less hurried and more like he’s savoring it while he can. Eventually, it’s too much, and Minhyuk falls to the bed on her ass, too weak to try and do anything else but sit there and watch the two of them.

Kihyun starts thrusting harder now that his complete focus is on Hoseok and only Hoseok. Like Minhyuk earlier, Kihyun keeps repeating that Hoseok feels so good, that they were both so good for him, and if Minhyuk wasn’t so worn out from her orgasm just now, she swears she would be dripping again. There’s just something about the way Kihyun is so sincere in his praise that really gets to Minhyuk.

Before Minhyuk even has half a mind to jerk Hoseok off, he’s coming untouched, voice cracking on a moan, tears in his eyes.

Kihyun groans, no doubt from the pressure around his cock, voice nothing but praise as he says, “My good baby boy.”

“Fuck,” Minhyuk whispers, head spinning. That statement wasn’t even directed at her, but watching Hoseok’s cock jump weakly at the nickname and watching Kihyun’s face pinch up in pleasure as he comes is just too much for her to handle.

Kihyun all but collapses on top of Hoseok, the two of them breathing heavily. Both of them reach a hand out at the same time, Minhyuk falling into them like she always does.

She kisses Hoseok first, short and sweet, not minding the slick still on his face. And then she kisses Kihyun just the same, gasping when Kihyun pushes his tongue into her mouth. Minhyuk is in a bit of a daze as she watches Kihyun kiss Hoseok, and there’s so much tongue involved this time. Minhyuk feels herself pulse a little when Kihyun licks his lips and looks right at Minhyuk as he says, “Tasty.”

“Jesus,” Minhyuk breathes.

Kihyun’s eyes flutter shut as he rests his head against Hoseok’s chest, right above his heart. “My name is Kihyun, but thanks.”

“Shut up,” Minhyuk mutters, but she doesn’t mean it, a smile finding its way on her face when Hoseok laughs happily.

It’s peaceful for a few seconds until Kihyun moves to get up, ignoring both Hoseok and Minhyuk’s disapproving whines.

“I don’t want to get cum on this skirt and we need to wipe you down,” Kihyun says, directing a look towards Hoseok’s sticky chest. Minhyuk can’t help but lean down and lick Hoseok’s pierced nipple where some of his cum had landed, giggling when Hoseok swats her ass in retaliation.

“I’m not sorry,” Minhyuk says with another giggle. Kihyun rolls his eyes as he ties up his condom and moves to crawl off the bed.

Minhyuk’s giggles shrivel up and die in her throat when she sees up Kihyun’s skirt, mouth dropping open in shock. Kihyun doesn’t stop, though, climbing off the bed and dropping the condom in the trash before continuing into the bathroom.

She turns wide eyes towards Hoseok, whose eyes are just as wide as hers.

“Was that...?” Hoseok asks, shocked.

“Yes?” Minhyuk responds, unable to say anything more coherent.

When Kihyun comes back with a damp cloth, they both turn to stare at him.

Blinking innocently, Kihyun tilts his head and asks, “What?”

“Don’t _what_ us!” Minhyuk exclaims, voice going high. She can’t believe Kihyun has the audacity to stand there and try and act innocent when she knows that _he_ knows they saw the plug settled nice and pretty in his ass.

“You can both fuck me, if you want,” Kihyun offers, like it’s no big deal.

Minhyuk chokes, not expecting such a statement. But she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t excited at the prospect. As much as she loves when Kihyun is pounding into her, she also loves fucking Kihyun. And now Kihyun is still in this damn skirt, eyes dark and aroused, asking to get fucked.

“Oh yeah,” Kihyun says then, almost like he just thought of something, but Minhyuk knows better. Kihyun always knows what he’s doing. “There’s another surprise I just put on. Maybe you can guess the color of my new lacy panties.”

Hoseok moans and Minhyuk can’t stop staring at Kihyun, mouth dropped open. Kihyun only smiles, the cat-like quality of his eyes dark and dangerous despite standing there looking like a picture of innocence in thigh-highs and a skirt.

“I love you,” both Hoseok and Minhyuk blurt out at the same time, startling a laugh out of Kihyun.

“I love you both, too.”

Hoseok nuzzles against Minhyuk’s cheek, Minhyuk closing her eyes at the touch. “And I love you,” he whispers.

Minhyuk smiles, heart so incredibly full. “I know. I love you, too.”

“Alright,” Kihyun says, voice sharp. It has the both of them looking back up at Kihyun. His pretty smile is gone now, replaced with the slow quirk of the corner of his lips. “Which one of you is going to fuck me first?”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I can be found on twitter @snshineprinceki ^^


End file.
